


Preston thoughts on Aria

by TeadrinkingKitty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeadrinkingKitty/pseuds/TeadrinkingKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston and Aria, the sole survivor of vault 111 have been travelling together for a while now, hoping to get to a settlement in need of help from the minute men. During the journey Preston starts to realize it is possible that he might see Aria as more than just his general</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preston thoughts on Aria

**Author's Note:**

> I know you can only have one companion in the game. However I just don't believe Aria would ever be able to leave dogmeat behind

He woke up on the floor of an abandoned house in a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. He wasn't quite sure what time it was but he believed it somewhere around mid-day. They'd been travelling for days, trying to reach the settlement in time to defend it from invading ghouls. They'd traveled until late into the night before the General had said it was time to make camp. Preston had been grateful for the rest. The Minutemen where always busy. There was always someone who needed their help. How did the General cope? She traveled to most of the people who contacting them for help, whilst still searching for her missing son yet never turn anyone away. She took on so many jobs Preston was surprised she had time to even sleep. For a tiny woman who'd been frozen for two hundred years she never seemed to waste a moment.

Dogmeat was laid beside the General keeping watch over his master. The two seemed inseparable.

Preston turned to the sleeping women beside him. Her usually neat bun had come loose in the night and her orange hair framed her face. The only sign she'd ever been in battle was the scar which sat on her left eyebrow. He hadn't been around when it had happened though he was curious to hear the story behind it. He had to admit to that she was beautiful. Aria shifted in her sleep and her hair fell over her face. Preston moved it behind her ear and was surprised by the sudden urge to he felt to kiss her. But he suppressed it. Aria was his General. He may have given her the title but he definitely could not kiss her.

And besides it wouldn't be right to do so. She'd just lost her husband.

His eyes turned to her hand. She still wore her wedding ring. She never spoke of husband, but he'd heard the emotion in her voice when they first met and she explained what had happened to her. Could it be possible for her to recover from something like that? To fall in love again with someone… someone like him? Preston shook his head, trying to clear his head from those thoughts, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't think of her like that. Could he?

Aria stirred and once again she drew his attention to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with those stunning hazel blue eyes of hers. A sweet smile spread across her lips 'Mornin Preston,' she slurred still not fully awake.

He couldn't help but return the smile as he spoke 'Afternoon General'.

Once again he found himself suppressing the urge to kiss the beautiful women beside him.


End file.
